Cat and Fox
by HK-Revan
Summary: Drabbles of GinRan in various settings. Allure
1. A start

Okay we need a set of GinxRan drabble set. Which may be connected. Or not.

They are a beautiful couple and a sad one too.

This will be random. Mostly AU.

KKKKKKKKKKK

It was a beautiful day, a very beautiful day. The landscape was without fault, the sands were sandy. It would be beautiful if it weren't for the lack of a sun, and any color other than white. Then again, white wasn't really a color it was all the colors. It was light. In terms of pigment, white is a very bland and eye glaring color.

Los Noches was white. The castle was white. The clothes were white. Even a few of the people were white. If you could call them people, most arrancar fall under the deranged people category. Anyone in Hueco Mundo would fall under the psychopath category.

The fine line of genius and insanity was crossed many times. Sure, there are smart people in Hueco Mundo and some dumb ones but the insane ones outnumber all the rest. The insane ones were the ones with personality; they splashed the area with color mostly red. The smart ones were the ones you had to look out for, something about lab dissections and no aesthesia makes a being a bit wary. And then there were your dumb ones, the muscle the ones who live through life not knowing that they are dumb but survive anyways like cockroaches.

There are other people of course, too many to pinpoint and classify. However we can focus on one being and how that one being affected the others. Some people can walk through life and life would pass them by. Some are forceful and they make life react while others just make ripples as they go.

This is one such person.

Ichimaru Gin was a strange kind of person. He was much like a chameleon of a certain type and yet he was also a distinctive being. Even among shinigami who were also a breed of insanity he stood out. He was the kind of person you don't want to be with anywhere at anytime. You never knew what he could do to you or when.

One would say he was a snake in the grass, just waiting to strike. Others would say a fox, tricking you in plain sight. And yet others, looking at his dumb smile and his carefree posture would say he was an idiot.

He was all three and a bit of flavor in between. Gin was the type of being whose actions made tiny ripples in the flow of existence. Unlike some, his actions don't spark off huge tidal waves but instead small almost unnoticeable events. He is not the center point of the whole story but a nexus of his own small world.

One day, Gin was just sitting on the balcony wall a pair of binoculars in one hand. Being here, in this wasteland and surrounded by hollows was very boring. Sure, they were colorful and very interesting people just like the shinigami but it just wasn't the same like Soul Society.

He missed the trees and the sky. He missed avoiding paperwork and trying to get a rise out of Byakuya. There were so many games that he had to drop, so many adventures. And for what? To be here? Bored? Tired? Sexual frustrated?

Gin peered through the binoculars, staring at Halibel's chest. This was the closest he could get figuratively and literally. He wasn't stupid, he'd seen what had happened to Nnoitra after one of his more perverted comments. He just missed seeing Ran-chan's huge boobs. He missed sleeping on them, playing with them.

From where he was, he couldn't tell whose was bigger. Gin placed the binoculars down, frowning for once. He just realized he was starting to forget what Ran-chan's boobs looked like. This was a problem.

Gin hopped off the wall, back onto the ground landing silently like a cat. It was time he paid Ran-chan a visit. He should bring a camera too. Nothing beats memory than a picture. He walked into the main room, intending to get some of his things and take a little unauthorized trip to the Human World when he stopped.

In the Throne room were a few individuals that Gin never expected to see. One was Orihime Inoue. It seems Ulqui-chan's mission was a success. Gin walked further into the room, walking past the surviving arracar. He spotted Luppi, all injured and bloodied. It was then that he saw a familiar shade of orange.

Matsumoto Rangiku was lying on the floor, unconscious, her spiritual energy drained. No wonder he couldn't feel it amongst all the hollow energies that permeated Hueco Mundo. She was cut badly, her face a mass of blood. From where he was standing, he couldn't tell if she had a head injury or not.

"Gin." Gin looked up to see Aizen sitting on his ivory throne above them all.

Gin's facial expression never broke when he entered the room, never wavered even when he saw Ran-chan on the cold marble floor. Gin's smiled slyly, already adopting a different type of air, changing his colors to suit the particular atmosphere and environment.

"Ah, Aizen-taicho…" Gin never really stopped calling Aizen his captain. Aizen never asked. "Didn't see you there." Lying was second nature.

Aizen smiled in turn, his eyes cold. It was all a game, the stakes were high and sometimes the dealer cheats. "Gin, it seems that the mission was a success even with the high amount of injuries." A stab at Luppi for his incompetence. "And an unwanted tag along as well."

Matsumoto.

She must've done something to have her get sucked into the Negation.

Gin nodded. "So what are you going to do with the intruder?" He asked nonchalantly, devious as ever.

Aizen's smile never wavered. He turned his attention to Orihime. He was going to have her heal Grimmjow's arm but it seems the vice captain of the tenth was dying. It wasn't as if the human could bring back the dead. No one can. Even if her powers rejected god's events she would never have the will. Sure her powers are still evolving but rejecting death?

"Orihime, will you please heal vice-captain Matsumoto?" It wasn't a request.

Gin watched as the girl obeyed Aizen, as the whole room grew silent. Luppi had muttered a few protest about how the shinigami was going to die anyways but he too was curious in why the girl was captured.

An orange shield sprang up. His Ran-chan was healed, ever her uniform was restored. Aizen droned a bit about her powers, her ability to reject God's will. Gin used his squinted eyes to keep one eye on his Ran-chan while the other was keeping an eye on everyone else.

There is a severe lack of trust in Los Noches.

Gin padded over to his Ran-chan, picking her up bridal style. He started walking with her in his arms. He didn't really think in the end that either of them would be alive when everything blows over. When she let him go, a part of him was disappointed and another part relieved. Her chibi captain should be able to protect her now and his disappearance; his betrayal should give her a cause to grow stronger.

If she didn't let go, if she had held on it wouldn't have been good for her. The path he was walking was not one she would want to walk on. The path he was on was never beneath his feet. He wasn't that kind of person having everything laid out in front of him, his desires all met and his goals reachable. His path was like a snake, always moving. Her path required sacrifice, required a shedding of old skin.

He was drifting somewhat, drowning in a way. His path had muddled itself, throwing ditch water in his face taunting him, testing him. She was always there, keeping him afloat. She kept him...she kept him...

She was His.

"Gin, what are you doing?" Aizen's voice was amused but clipped.

Gin tilted his head, turning slightly, grinning all the while. "If Ulqui-chan gets a pet then so do I."

His words, calm as they were would be more effective if he hadn't walked into the wall missing the door by inches.

Aizen chuckled. "Very well."

KKKKKKKKK

Hmm…what do you think? Should I continue? Or just draw up another bunny from my magical hat?


	2. allure

Another oneshot

Drabble: Allure

KKKKKK

Most people when they look at Matsumoto Rangiku, they would instantly either be attracted or jealous of her looks. She had a busty figure with curves in all the right places and a beautiful face. Most men couldn't get past her chest. They wouldn't see her wavy strawberry-blond hair or her icy blue eyes. To him, the chest was a bonus.

He knew her before she became so big, so much like a grown woman.

When he first saw her, he saw a dusty child lying in the dirt dying. He saw her big eyes, soft with naivety and her short hair. He didn't like her in the beginning, in fact he planned to leave her once she had regain her strength.

But that plan never came to fruition. Every night he would stand, leaving the small cluster of blankets and walk off to the night. But every day he would return with fruit in his arms to share with her. For some reason, he couldn't leave her. It was easy before to go from town to town but then he never had someone care for him.

She had this particular facial expression whenever she was concerned for him, a face for anger, and a face for sadness. He like it more when she was happy, her smile brought a true smile to his face.

So it was with a heavy heart that he left her, the smile he had only for her locked away deep in his mind. The path he was walking was not one he wanted her to take. He wished that even if he were to lose everything about himself, he would never lose his capacity to love her.

Most people when they look at Gin Ichimaru would see his fox like grin on his face and would feel terror at his mere presence. He didn't look much. He was tall, thin and he had short silver hair. It was in the way he smiles, the deadly intent lurking behind those slit eyes and the way his spider like fingers creeps towards his sword hilt ready to decapitate you that terrifies people.

But she knew him from before, before he grew up to be the bogey man.

She saw him; well she saw a piece of dried fruit thrust into her face. Then she saw him, her savior. He was short, thin and pretty. She saw his eyes, once but she always saw his smile and felt his warm body pressed against hers.

She stuck to him, followed him and made sure to pull her own weight. She tried to catch fish, steal a little bit of fruit for the both of them. She tried so hard to make sure they both had enough to eat but it would never stop him from leaving for days at a time. He would always disappear never telling her where he goes. He would always return though.

Gin had a beautiful face, angular and his smile made her smile. Even though he kept his eyes slit, he would always smile at her and offer his shoulder for her.

One day, he left and never returned. He left behind money, every month he would deposit money on her but she was never awake when he came. She hated it that he was going somewhere where she couldn't follow.

When they saw each other again, she wondered what happened. Will the real Gin stand up? This stranger had replaced him, the body may be the same but the face was not him. His eyes were still slit, he still had a smile on his face but it wasn't his real smile. When he left again for the final time, she saw his apologetic face and heard his words she could only think fuck him she didn't need him. He left her in tatters and with a broken heart.

But as the days passed and her days were filled with depressing loneliness and empty sake bottles, she wished she could feel his warm arms around her shoulders and his breath near her ear. She would never stop loving him.


End file.
